This invention relates to displaying textual or graphic data on a television screen, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for displaying video cassette recorder (VCR) and/or television programming or prompting commands in various languages.
VCRs generally come equipped with programming commands pre-stored in the VCR""s permanent memory in a local language format, which are later displayed on a TV screen during programming operation. For instance, English would be the local language pre-stored in the VCR""s permanent memory for VCRs sold in the United States. However, if the television viewer programming the VCR does not read English, it can make the difficult task of programming a VCR even that much more difficult.
To facilitate the process for the viewer, VCR commands will now be displayed in a variety of foreign languages. These foreign language commands, while not pre-stored in the VCR""s permanent memory, will be brought to the viewer across the television signal coming into the viewer""s home. This invention eliminates the need to take a VCR back to the manufacturer to have the VCR""s permanent memory replaced each time a different language command set is desired. Television signals are composed of a program signal, the portion of the signal that transmits the TV picture, and a vertical blanking interval (VBI), the portion of the signal that stores various data types or messages. The VBI will be used to bring the foreign language VCR commands into the VCR and then stored in the VCR""s temporary memory. The viewer can then select the foreign language of choice from options displayed on the screen and thus, program the VCR in his or her native language.
According to the invention, foreign language VCR and/or television commands arc transmitted to the viewers home, in the VBI or via another transmission link. The foreign language commands are then stored in the temporary memory for later use. Each set of foreign language commands also contains a unique language identifier used to create the menu of options available to the viewer. For example, if Spanish, French, and Chinese foreign language commands are available in the VBI, the viewer menu would display these languages as well as English on the TV screen for the viewer to use to select his or her options.
During operation, the viewer uses the TV remote control to select the language of his or her choice from the menu displayed on the television screen. The language identifiers available are compared with a user inputted language identifier. The foreign language commands corresponding to the user inputted language identifier are stored in the temporary memory for display on the television screen. If no foreign language command sets are stored, the local language pre-stored in permanent memory will be displayed on the television screen.
Preferably, a microprocessor is programmed to seamlessly retrieve the commands in the desired language for display on the television screen.